


As Plain As by thehoyden [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of As Plain As by thehoyden read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Kakashi is like a stray cat, and Iruka knows damn well that he shouldn't feed Kakashi if he doesn't want Kakashi to keep coming around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Plain As by thehoyden [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Plain As](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46220) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Title** : As Plain As  
**Author** : thehoyden  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Character** : Kakashi/Iruka  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Kakashi is like a stray cat, and Iruka knows damn well that he shouldn't feed Kakashi if he doesn't want Kakashi to keep coming around.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46220)  
**Length** 0:14:13  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/As%20Plain%20As%20by%20thehoyden.mp3.zip)


End file.
